Trost
by MrsCatherineWinter
Summary: Nach der Ermordung Dumbledores trauert Severus um ihn und ist am Boden zerstört. Doch er empfängt Trost, den er nie vermutet hätte...


_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten._

 **Trost**

Endlich war er allein. Seit er Dumbledore umgebracht hatte, waren mehrere Stunden vergangen, sodass die Nacht langsam dem Tage wich. Er hatte ordnungsgemäß Draco und seinen Bericht beim Dunklen Lord abgeliefert, war gelobt und gepriesen worden und in die weiteren Pläne seines vermeintlichen Meisters eingeweiht worden: Er, Severus Snape, sollte der Nachfolger Dumbledores werden. Auch wenn Albus dies schon vorhergesehen hatte, war es zuerst ein Schock: _Er_ sollte Schulleiter von Hogwarts werden?!

Jetzt nun endlich war die ganze Aktion vorbei. Nachdem er vom Dunklen Lord entlassen worden war, war Severus hierher appariert. Er befand sich auf der Spitze eines Hügels mitten im eisigen Schottland, doch die Kälte interessierte ihn zurzeit nicht. In der Nähe des Hügels befand sich nichts außer einer weiten Sicht auf stumpfes Gras und graue Steine. Severus kam immer hierher, wenn er in Ruhe über etwas nachdenken wollte, doch heute war er zum Trauern hergekommen. Er weinte um seinen Freund Albus, der nicht nur die Hoffnung der Welt gewesen war, sondern auch der erste und einzige, der ihm eine zweite Chance gegeben hatte und der ihm vollkommen vertraut hatte – so sehr, dass er sogar sein eigenes Leben in die beschmutzten Hände eines ehemaligen Todessers gegeben hatte.

Irgendwann begann Severus, wütend zu werden. Warum nur musste er immer so viel Pech im Leben haben? Warum durfte er nichts Glückliches erleben? Warum musste seine Seele für diesen Krieg geopfert werden? Und warum zur Hölle warf er nicht einfach das Handtuch und verschwand aus England? Warum war er trotz allem immer noch so loyal und selbstlos?

Dann kam auf einmal die Leere. Stumpfe, sinnlos Leere und Severus verspürte plötzlich den Drang, seinem Leben ein Ende zu bereiten. Doch dann wäre Dumbledores Tod umsonst gewesen. Er hatte schließlich einen Auftrag bekommen: Als neuer Schulleiter von Hogwarts musste er die Schüler, die Dumbledore so geliebt hatte, vor den Gräueltaten der Todesser beschützen.

Severus sah über die weite Landschaft, ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen. Er starrte einfach vor sich hin und fühlte nichts mehr. Er hatte nicht einmal mehr das Gefühl, anwesend zu sein. Den Nieselregen bemerkte er nicht einmal.

Auf einmal sah er am Horizont etwas Rotes fliegen, das schnell auf ihn zukam. Unbewegt wartete er ab, bis er mehr sah, doch als er schließlich Fawkes erkannte, reagierte er überhaupt nicht, bis der Vogel sich vor ihn stellte und ihn böse ansah.

„Wenn du hier bist, um mich zu töten, kann ich das gut verstehen", sagte Severus gleichgültig. „Ich wäre dir nicht einmal böse. Aber du warst anwesend in Dumbledores Büro, damals, als er mir seinen Plan erläutert hat. Das bedeutet, dass du weißt, warum ich es getan habe."

Der Phönix milderte seinen Ausdruck.

„Warum bist du also hier?", wollte Severus wissen.

Zur Antwort ging der Vogel auf ihn zu, stellte sich neben ihn und schmiegte seinen Kopf an Severus' Arm.

Dieser ließ es kommentarlos geschehen.

Plötzlich begann Fawkes, leise zu singen, und es war ein so schönes und gleichzeitig todtrauriges Lied, dass die Tränen zu Severus zurückkehrten. Leise schluchzte er und vergrub sein Gesicht in den tröstend weichen Federn des Phönix'.

Dann bemerkte Severus etwas. Er hatte es zuerst für Regentropfen gehalten, doch als ihn _warme_ Tropfen trafen, schaute er hoch und sah, dass Fawkes weinte. Unbewegt sahen sich der Phönix und der Zaubertränkemeister an, bis Fawkes den Kopf neigte und nun direkt auf Severus' Brust weinte.

Augenblicklich linderte sich der Schmerz in seinem Herzen und er sah die Welt nicht mehr so todschwarz wie zuvor. Erstaunt blickte er Albus' treusten Gefährten an. Dieser jedoch hatte aufgehört zu weinen und schien ihn geradezu aufmunternd anzublicken.

„Danke, Fawkes", flüsterte Severus und brachte sogar ein kleines Lächeln zustande.

Dies nahm der Phönix wohl zum Anlass, dass seine Hilfe nun nicht mehr gebraucht würde. Er spannte die Flügel auf, erhob sich in den Himmel, kreiste noch ein paar Mal über den vermeintlichen Mörder Dumbledores, stimmte währenddessen wieder seinen wunderschönen, beruhigenden Gesang an und flog schließlich davon.

Severus sah ihm noch so lange nach, bis er nichts mehr erkennen konnte. Dann stand er auf, atmete einmal tief durch und apparierte schließlich nach Hause.

ENDE.


End file.
